<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Far Would You Go? by rndmcrpydnt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360706">How Far Would You Go?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt'>rndmcrpydnt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Short One Shot, chapter 151 spoilers, i am speed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen had infiltrated Dr. Xeno's base. He built lies upon lies, wore masks over masks, bet his life to redeem himself from his humiliating loss in poker. His efforts led the Kingdom of Science to successfully obtain what they need and a possible alliance.</p><p>Senku told them to track down their base, after Gen took the extra step to infiltrate it too, he wondered how far would he actually go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Far Would You Go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gen, may I speak to you in private?" Senku had asked him. Come to think of it, he hadn't actually spoken personally to the scientist after he, Chrome, and Kohaku left for their mission. That was some time ago and now they had the two American leaders in chains (for security measures) sitting on chairs across them from the table.</p><p>"Why not?" He smiled and followed him out the room. In all honesty, Gen was intrigued as to what Senku had in mind as he sensed annoyance or maybe anger hidden under the usually emotionally open man.</p><p>"How far are you willing to go?" Senku snapped. "My first orders were to track down their base, not to infiltrate."</p><p>"It was an attack to my pride as a mentalist, Senku," He replied calmly. "They were luring us in as if we knew nothing about mental games. It might as well have been an indirect insult to me."</p><p>"Tell me, was it all just pride?" After knowing Senku for months and being given multiple opportunities to break into him and dissect every nook and cranny that made him Senku Ishigami, he was able to pick up hidden questions and messages in his words if he read the situation right.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Or did you do it for my sake too?’ </em>
</p><p>Gen lazily leaned against the wall and looked at Senku in the eyes. “Never underestimate the pride of a man when it comes to something they are passionate about.” </p><p>“Even if it meant risking your life? Stanley could have killed you the moment you came face to face with him with a single shot. They could have tortured answers out of you or used you as hostage. Would you have been prepared to lay down your life for this? Would the potential trauma have been worth it?”</p><p>“Do you doubt my abilities, Senku?”</p><p>“I doubt them as much as I doubt science,” he answered truthfully. “But I asked you if you were ready to dispose of everything to go far beyond what I had asked you to do.”</p><p>“Yes. Yes, I was willing to kill and be killed for this. Does that answer your question?”</p><p>“Yes it does and I don’t like it!” He exploded. “You aren’t dispensable and I know that you aren’t an idiot so why would you go through such a reckless plan?”</p><p>“Like I said, dear Senku, do not underestimate a man’s pride when it comes to something he loves.” Gen gave him a smile to which Senku simply sighed and left.</p><p>“You love him, don’t you?” Dr. Xeno grinned at him the moment he reentered the room.</p><p>“If I say no?”</p><p>“I did say that I love both extremely honest people and the good liars, so at this point I can sometimes tell when you’re lying or not.”</p><p>“How far are you willing to go for him?” Stanley mused.</p><p>“For dear Senku? I’d light a match and watch the whole world burn to ashes if he asked me to.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>